User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw Re:Pavan Madclaw laughs evily "HAHAHAHAHA, MWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Thanks dude, I also took the liberty of creating a generic signature for you as I suspect you will be editing here more often, feel free to change it to whatever you want as long as it follows our signature policy. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:51, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Award '''Cheers! Madclaw Gives you a fresh glass of Jawa Juice!' To recover from a hard days work on Darthipedia! For the articles you created in a short time and for your quick response in the "Jax Pavan" project, Hell you even created the first batch of them so if this fucks up we can blame you for everything ;). Keep up the good work, Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:49, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hey! Where'd you find this picture of me with my shirt off? [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 03:09, 7 November 2008 (UTC) AOE for your userpage, Congrats dude :D 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:19, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes... Turn and face the strange... Ch-ch-Changes!... — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:46, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Council of Blood ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:37, 19 December 2008 (UTC) An official message from the Darthipedia administration Hello Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing, I noticed that your signature is currently not violating our signature policy. Please change your signature so that it does violate our policy so I may block you accordingly. Thanks in advance for your co-operation and have a nice day, Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:01, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you for altering my signature It looks great 'Madclaw the Molester' Jawa Sex Conference 12:27, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Award ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:59, 18 January 2009 (UTC)]] COB ' re-schedule-thingy There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at 22:00 UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification needs revival, edit/create/expand on it or suffer at the hands of the Sith'. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC)|400px]] Award You are surely one of the bravest men alive. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:59, 16 April 2009 (UTC) H.U.G. ' hugs you to show his graditude for your support on his successful election to bureaucrat. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC)]] Confederacy of Independent Systems Madclaw pounds Floyd's chest \m/ Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:24, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I FOUND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE!! You live here. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Age and Wisdom and stuff , the Almighty Ninja awards you a gift of wisdom, him in his completely not real, its a fake Real and Wise form]] Appreciate the vote of confidence Floyd. PS, this is not Shickshinny. Its not even where he really lives. Its in fucking Ireland. . Its a little place Called Dublin. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 03:11, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you for voting --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! AoE Taris and Juhani are both now Articles of Eviltude. Congratulations, Floydaloyd! --''Darth tom'' Message me 08:02, September 19, 2009 (UTC)